Avocado Tears
by wayiiseewriting
Summary: OTP Prompt : A/B Are expecting/Are adopting!


Title : Avocado Tears

OTP Prompt : A/B Are expecting/Are adopting!

Fandom : Grey's Anatomy

Couple : Meredith Grey / Mark Sloan

Please enjoy this story based on the OTP Prompt! And thank you for reading!

The intern stood at his office door, switching his weight from one foot to another foot. He looks up, letting out a soft sigh from his lips before speaking. "Is there something you want or are you here for no good reason? And before you even ask, you are not scrubbing into my surgery."

He knew the intern, not as Meredith's intern but Cristina Yang's intern. Someone who was always hanging around waiting for a chance to do something, anything. He sighs, taking a step inside his office. "Doctor Yang sent me for you." He speaks quickly, not looking up from where his foot stood still. And people asked him why interns bothered him. "Doctor Grey is in the stairway between the third and fourth floors crying. Doctor Yang couldn't calm her down."

His eyes go wide, putting a finger to the intern. "Do not repeat what Doctor Yang said to anyone, or I will end your career myself." He shuts his office door, almost running towards the stairwell where his wife stood.

Two years ago if someone asked Mark Sloan if he would be married, he would of laughed in their face. But a one night stand a year ago, turned in spending every night at her place that turned into love.

He stops when he finds what he is looking for. Meredith crying, holding her stomach and Cristina standing as far as she could away from the crying woman. He looked to Cristina, then to Meredith. "What the hell is going on?" The words slip out of his mouth filled with worry.

She quickly looks to him, suddenly filled with anger. "I just want a damn avocado." She wipes the tears from her face, little out a sniffle. "Every single one in this hospital are bad. I don't understand why I can't calm down." Mark steps closer, offering a calming hand. "Don't touch me. My stupid stomach hurts…why can't today be a good day?" She looks to her best friend, her person. "And I swear to...do not say I am pregnant Cristina!"

He tilts his head, before moving to sit by her as she is screaming at her best friend. "Do you think it would be a bad thing? If you were pregnant…" Cristina looks to Mark, before slowly walking down the stairs.

Meredith shakes her head no. She knew that it would not be a bad thing if she had a bun in the oven, but she scared. A year into the relationship, they were pregnant. She was pregnant. They lost the baby three months into the pregnancy, after building and painting a nursery.

She looks to him, tears swelled in her eyes. "I can't lose the baby again. I can't, Mark. It will kill me." She had pain in her voice.

"Let's not talk about the worst thing that could happen." Mark curled his arm around her, moving himself to be by her side. "How about we go take a blood test? Under a different name, of course before we think anything bad."

She nods a little. "Can we move off these stairs?"

He lets out a soft laugh, untangling his arm that laid against her body before standing up tall and lending out his hand to hers.

Her fingers tap against her belly as she laid against the comfy couch in Mark's office. Her eyes were closed, letting in and out breaths.

"I want you." The three words come out of her mouth, letting out a soft sniffle. "I'm scared I'm going to lose you again. Make him disappointed." She jumps when she hears the door shut. "How much did you hear of that?"

He doesn't answer at first, moving slowly to her side and pressing his lips to her forehead. "You will /never/ disappoint me, Meredith Sloan." He wipes the tears that were leaking out of her eyes, smiling softly. "I brought you an avocado. I took it from Derek's office. He has a couple in his fridge, and they are perfect."

Meredith looks to the avocado before looking back to her husband. "We're having a baby…"

He laughs, nodding. "We are." He could see the happiness in her eyes. She wanted this, a baby, a family with him. His hands move to her stomach, making a promise to himself that he would protect the both of them with everything he has. "We will book a doctor's appointment with the best OB in town...or maybe out of town." His first thought was of Addison, he trusted that she would help them. "We will talk to Richard about putting you on a lighter schedule." She opens her mouth to protest. "No fighting that, Meredith."

"We are going to have to move. A loft is not good for a baby…"

"We will look for homes." There's a soft sigh coming from his lips, small tears in his eyes. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for giving me everything I never thought I wanted…"


End file.
